


Les Cadeaux

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bahorel indulges his merry lover, Grantaire completes a commission, and Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta are ceaseless in their affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Cadeaux

"Grantaire." Bahorel said in a harsh whisper, and the brunet drew his heavy head from where it had been resting upon his forearms, regarding the other man with some resentment for having affected him to do so. 

"What?"

"My mistress has need of us."

"Of you, perhaps, of I, she needs nothing."

"She claims otherwise." Bahorel insisted, and Grantaire  _groaned_ , but heaved his body to its feet, walking with all the grace of a marionette with tangled strings. 

"Mademoiselle Aguillon." Grantaire greeted when he saw her, but Bahorel’s usually laughing mistress pulled a face.

"Oh, Grantaire, don’t be so cold to me. Call me as you usually do-"

“ _Avril_ -“

"The epithet." She requested sweetly, and Grantaire had not the heart to refuse her.

"Floréal." She beamed at him, taking Bahorel’s arm as he proffered it to her and leaning heavily against him.

”Charming!” She proclaimed. “Now, Grantaire, I must enlist your assistance.”

"Enlist me?" Grantaire repeated, suspiciously regarding first her and then Bahorel. "Why ever do you need to  _enlist_  me? Are you building an army, Madame? Are you to storm the gates of the courts and perform our revolution for us?”

Bahorel snorted, but Avril elbowed him sharply for it, and slapped Grantaire’s shoulder to boot. “Oh, be  _serious_. I wish to engage you in a matter of romance, Grantaire: I wish to commission a sketch.”

"Ah, Bahorel makes an awful model, sweet Floréal, I cannot-"

"No, no, no, not of  _us_ , you ridiculous man.” She interrupted him, waving her dainty, gloved hands in a dismissive fashion. “I want  _three_  sketches, and you shall have to do without a model for each.” Grantaire let out a long suffering sigh.

"Of whom, pray tell?"

"Lesgle, Joly, and Musichetta." Bahorel said. "According to Avril, their anniversary of  _one_  year is approaching.”

“ _C’est vrai!_ " She insisted. "On the coming Monday. I thought if I were to commission of you three sketches, not big-" She gestured with her hands for a canvas about the size of two books. "Of Joly and Lesgle together, and Joly and Musichetta, and of Musichetta and Lesgle, and then each of them can carry an image of their two lovers in their homes."

"That is disgustingly sweet." Grantaire condemned the idea with a shake of his head. "I will do it gladly."

—-

Grantaire had no true trouble with sketching from memory, for he did so regularly enough, but Musichetta’s sketch took him time particularly, for he wished to perfect the every ruffle to her skirts and the artful tousle of her pretty brown hair.

It had been Bahorel who had convinced Enjolras to allow Musichetta and Avril into the backroom,  _just_  for tonight, chief, I so swear, just for their anniversary… That was best, after all: had Grantaire requested so much as to put a vase of flowers on the mantel, he felt Enjolras would have spat at him for daring to ask.

"We have gifts for you." Avril said earnestly when Musichetta settled in Bossuet’s lap and Joly in hers - like some sweet caricature in an odd humour sketch.

"Oh?" Bossuet asked, leaning forwards, and Avril was careful in handing each of them the small canvases wrapped in tissue and ribbon.

"From Bahorel, and I, and Grantaire." She said firmly, and Bahorel grinned. 

"I’ve another gift, too, but ah," He winked. "I’ll give it to Bossuet, and the three of you can enjoy it  _later,_ away from prying eyes.” Avril’s cheeks turned a bright scarlet, and Grantaire laughed at the sight of her.

"Oh, these are  _beautiful_ _.”_ Musichetta said softly, looking at her own portrait of Joly and Bossuet together before looking to her lovers’ matching pieces. 

"They truly  _are_ , Grantaire, you are a skilled artist!” Joly said earnestly, and Grantaire hid his face behind Bahorel’s shoulder as if Bossuet and Joly would not know he was blushing. 

"And Jehan asked that I give you this." Bahorel added, handing over a neatly tied piece of yellowed paper, painted at its edges with pinks and greens. "He’s ill, and is currently in our bed, coughing, sniffling, and feeling incredibly sorry for himself."

"He says our bed is warmer than his." Avril added, amused. "I think he just likes to profit from our tendency to cuddle."

"I don’t cuddle." Bahorel lied without missing a beat, straightening his shoulders and puffing out his chest.

"He does cry post-coitus though." Avril said in the same, serious tone, and Joly quite promptly fell from Musichetta’s lap and onto the floor, letting out a loud guffaw and hiding his face in his hands.

“ _Avril!_ " Grantaire laughed.

"Our mistress Floréal is a bright and charming one, is she not, Lesgle?"

"Truly she is a delight, especially alongside this delightful flower of the night." He adjusted his hand on Musichetta’s lower back, and she laughed, pressing a firm kiss to Bossuet’s cheek.

"Thank you. And thank the three of you too, for these. They’re charming." Grantaire leaned heavily on Bahorel at the compliment, hiding his face again, and Bahorel put an affectionate arm around his shoulders, his other around Avril’s hip. 

"No problem at all! Now, drinks?"

"Drinks!" Grantaire agreed with his boxing partner, and both of them moved away to get some.

"Well trained, isn’t he?" Avril winked at Musichetta, whose laugh was a joyful noise.

"You should see Joly behind closed doors." The medical student flushed red from his place on the floor, and Bossuet laughed with Musichetta and Avril. It was comfortable, friendly: a meeting of good companions.

The gifts were set aside for the time being, and discourse took over.


End file.
